


The Stag & The Wolf

by AuburnWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, stansa is a serious matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnWolf/pseuds/AuburnWolf
Summary: I don't have time, fantasy and skills to write long stories, so I'll right random things that jump into my mind.English is not my language and this is the second thing I share..AND I'll never written smut in my life.So I'll probably make a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry about it. I hope to not make a huge mess :DDon't be too harsh, pls hahaha





	1. Taste me

She arranged herself better in the bathtub, sliding gently trying to find the right spot, embracing the hot water and the lemon flowery scent that was slowly filling the room. While everything was cuddling her, she emitted a satisfied sigh, thinking how much she had learned to love bath time during this last year. It had become their special moment.  
She smiled thinking about how they had come to it.

It hadn't been easy, since her inclination to tears and his annoying habit of scowling and grinding his teeth; they argued a lot, in the beginning…but they've learned how to tolerate, communicate and love each other, in the end.

The first time it happened, they had just argued about something truly silly (she had to admit it to herself). She had told him she loved him and he called her foolish empty girl, leaving her heartbroken, with her pride to be mended. She decided then to burst into the bathing pools, where he couldn't run away from confrontation and her...love. 

He was there, in silence. Eyes closed, his body almost covered in water, but – and she mentally thanked the Seven for that - with his marbled chest there for her to see. This, plus the fact that he looked so relaxed, as she never saw him, she even dared to think he looked happy, made her sighed loudly. Sansa immediately brought her hands to her mouth, as if that could have made the sound disappear, but it was too late: he abruptly opened his eyes. With the ever-present suspicious gaze, focusing on her, Stannis softened his eyes, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. He tilted his head and waited. 

It was now or never. She gathered all her strength, and started to undress slowly, leaving him with nothing to do but staring at her, frozen, with a bit of panic and an incredulous look on his face, trying to cover himself the better he could. Stannis started to redden, making her feeling more confident and powerful. Smirking, she entered into the pool, staring down at him, who was looking at her as if she was some kind of angelic vision, too perfect to be his, a goddess, while she was sanking down slowly, placing herself on his unrestrained length, starting to move frantically up and down, as if she suddenly couldn't live without it and not even get enough. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. She had become addicted to his scent, during that year, and it drove her wild. His lips started to trace burning kisses on her neck and her breasts, his tongue to taste her as if she was the last glass of lemony water in the desert of Dorne. She opened her eyes, trying to find peace among her moans, to catch every soft groan he made, to look at his face, to find that expression, a mix of pleasure, serenity and...gods he was beautiful then…and she would have done anything to make him always feel like that and prove him that she was sincere. That had been the first time they had found their peak simultaneously. He had hold her tight to his chest, stroking her auburn mane, and said, tentatively "I love you too", making her smiling wider and wider.

Sansa was blushing embarrassingly now, recalling this, but feeling his dazed and curious look on her, she opened her eyes, trying to recompose herself. 

“What are you thinking about, my Queen?”, Stannis said with an amused look on his face. 

“Nothing”, she answered giggling, splashing some water towards him with her foot. 

He rolled up his sleeves, knelt on the floor, behind His Queen, and started to wash her hair, massaging as delicately as his rough hands could, making her moan and whimpering in pleasure. He asked her again. And again, Sansa, among her content moans, refused to confess. His dedicated fingers then moved down, along her neck, her breasts, right down to her folds, making her scream and blush even harder. He asked once more, and only at this point, she said, flushed: “Our first bath”. 

Stannis gently left her hair and moved. With a sudden movement, Sansa opened her darkened eyes, followed his elegant moves, and when he was just there, in front of her, eyes to eyes, she invite him silently to join her. He seemed to have understood her intentions, to her joy, when he started to remove his doublet and breeches, always mainteining that lustful gaze in those blue pits. 

"Taste me" she said, giggling flirty. 

He entered the bathtub. Towering over her, Stannis gave her sign to stand up and join him. He held her in his arms, kissing her deeply, savouring her plump red lips, making Sansa feeling a pool of heat in her center. She moved closer, grinding on him, feeling his hardness. Moving her hand, she reach it and started to stroke him, delicately, and then, more and more faster, making him moan relentlessly, until he reached his peak. Suddenly, and roughly, Stannis picked her up, placing her against the wall, with her legs across his shoulders, making her sighing, both for cold and surprise. When she realized that he was really up to do has she had previously commanded, his face was already buried into her folds, licking and suckling unmercifully, as if she was the tastier dish he had ever had in his life, while his hands blocked her still, against the wall and his thumb, unmerciful too, tickled her nub, making her fight for a breath of air. Her orgasm came, leaving her forceless, but he kept going on, nibbling her clit, making her came again, in a more powerful wave of pleasure that left out every last bit of sense she had. She could feel him smiling between her legs, making her blush uncomfortably.  
He put her down. She was trying to get steady, leaning on the wall, her legs still shaking.  
Stannis smirked proudly at his work, but still helped her to place herself among his legs, and then, keeping her close, and stroking her hair with a tenderness no man could have ever said belonged to him, Stannis whispered to her ear "Exquisite, your Grace".


	2. If life gives you lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Stannis has won the war, but he's still in Winterfell. A couple of years have passed, tho it's not spring yet, but everyone struggles to rebirth, nobles too. Selyse is still here, at the moment. So, it's quite still platonic and there's quite a tension between our love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is kinda silly, but I've been thinking about how it would have been funny, for weeks, so...here it comes

He marched with heavy steps towards the kitchen, his fists clamped for the cold anger he was starting to feel. His men had informed him about the lemons shipment just arrived at Winterfell from the East, but also that there had been a little unforeseen event: the young Stark, the she-wolf in lace, had taken it for herself. And Stannis Baratheon had all the intentions to fix this problem, no matter what.

He rushed down the stairs, opened the door wide, with no grace at all. It was early morning and he was immediately immersed by the scent of freshly baked bread and by the kitchen's staff murmurs, laughs and shouts of enthusiasm; they were as surprised as him to find themselves in front of this scene: the noble Lady of House Stark was cooking with Princess Shireen. He stopped for a moment to savour the scene. Sansa, was focused on decorating what seemed to be little cakes with lemon slices, wearing a white apron, with the shirt's sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her beautiful shiny copper hair gathered in a messy bun and a spot of flour on her nose. While, his daughter, Shireen was standing on a bench, with a knee on the table, completely covered in flour and pastry, but with a smile so wide he had never seen on her face in twelve years. 

He instantly stopped to tap his foot on the floor, his fists dropped from his hips, and his well-known scowl softened...but not his voice. "And so?", he snapped so abruptly to make the strange couple jump. He immediately called for some maids to wash his daughter, who was sent away with a little hint of disappointment on her face.  

"We are still at war, Your Grace. You should learn to share", she said, with a smirk on her face. "And the little princess never tasted a lemon cake, before, since you controlled all the lemons like it was your reign...so...why should I take a little moment of joy away from her, in such deep dark times...don't you think, Your Grace?". 

He stared at her in silence, he could feel nervousness blooming in him. He felt like an animal waiting to attack. She was way too much insolent for his taste, he understood he was a guest in her Home, but still he was her King and she shouldn't dare to look at him like that and say such inappropriate things for a highborn lady. 

She decided to catch this moment of hesitation, to move first. Sansa sprinkled some honey on a lemon cake, took it from the table, turned towards him, fluttered her eyelashes and said, with a deep seductive voice "you should taste my cake, Your Grace". He stared into her ice blue big eyes, blushing red as never before, and swallowed with effort. For once in his life, Stannis Baratheon was left speechless. Sansa took advantage again, and moved the cake towards his lips. He swallowed again: "I don't like sweetness".

"I've never doubt it, Your Grace, but still I think it might amaze you". He pondered her words and then, took a bite. He was hit by the bitter intensity of lemon and by carnations' scent; they smelled like Her. He suddenly took another bite, surprising her, never taking his dark blue deep eyes from hers. This time, it was her who felt the need to swallow noisily and to lick her perfect red full lips. He started to move towards her, moving his hand to reach her hips, not caring about people around them. He moved one of her locks behind her ear, when they were suddenly interrupted by a high stern voice, who hit them like a whip.  _Selyse_. "I could have never guess you would have suddenly become involved in the household matters, my  _dear_ husband". She marked that word, as if people didn't know how little she cared for him, never stopping staring at her. He freezed and turned his face to hers and said, sharply, baring his teeth "Be quiet, woman". Annoyed, he turned back to Sansa. He didn't say a word, but his eyes were soft and told her more than he could have ever communicated with words.

They were still closed so she managed to whisper him "Next time...Stannis", with a note of sadness in her voice. Stannis startled a bit, when she said his name in such a lovely way, as nobody never did before, then rushed out. Sansa greeted her queen courteously, who immediately followed her husband as an illfated crow. She then looked down, going back to her work, asking the Gods why people like them weren't intended to be happy in life, while a tear streamed down her face. 

 


End file.
